


feel the ocean as it breathes

by infinitefire



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but there definitely isn't any plot, i also don't know whether this technically qualifies as smut, no beta we die like men, not sure how to tag this, the line between pun innuendo and metaphor is kinda blurry and idk where this falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefire/pseuds/infinitefire
Summary: “I could drown in your kisses.”Calanthe smiles at him sweetly. “Oh, Eist, we both know there are other places in me you’d rather drown.”
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	feel the ocean as it breathes

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is or how it happened!
> 
> title from “empire” by of monsters and men.

“I could drown in your kisses.”

Calanthe smiles at him sweetly. “Oh, Eist, we both know there are other places in me you’d rather drown.”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

Eist feels laughter shake her body slightly; it plays her lips into a smirk, and her eyes darken. “Though I must say, you’re quite skilled at… navigating my waters.”

“If the goddess of the sea herself says so, then I must be.”

She shakes her head. “I’m no goddess. But I am always right.”

“You’re the goddess of your own sea,” he declares, kissing down her neck and chest.

Calanthe sighs in response. He’s heard enough of her sighs to know it’s one of pleasure. He continues, “And I’m here to worship you.” Punctuates it with a kiss to her collarbone. “My beautiful Calanthe,” he says reverently. A kiss to her other collarbone. “My beloved.”

Her hand finds his cheek; her fingers curl against his jaw. He leans into her touch. “Much as I enjoy hearing your… prayers,” she says, breathing heavily, eyes filled with lust, “I know how—” she gasps as he kisses his way back up her neck and licks at the skin just below her ear—“you feel about me. And—” another gasp—“I’d rather you put your mouth to better use.” Eist works his lips and tongue at a sensitive spot on her neck, and she moans. “Like that.”

“As you wish,” he mutters against her throat, and the soft sounds the vibrations draw out of her almost make him wish she hadn’t made the request she just did. He keeps kissing her neck and shoulders, in all the places and ways he knows she likes it, until she’s twisting her hands into his hair and roughly pulling him back up to her mouth, kissing him passionately, setting him on fire.

“You’re just as familiar with the lands as with the seas,” she remarks when she pulls away, voice hoarse and ragged, hands still tangled in his hair, pressing their faces together so their foreheads and noses touch and their eyes bore into each others’.

“You keep me grounded.”

“Not too much, I hope. You’d grow dull with boredom if I kept you away from the adventure of the sea too long.”

“There’s more adventure here in my bed right now than in the entire ocean.”

Calanthe half rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. “Eist…” she trails off; her expression shifts slightly, and she takes a moment to gaze at him with utter adoration. “Go back to using your mouth for other things,” she finishes in a seductive whisper.

Eist obliges, continues kissing up and down her torso, leaves no inch of her skin untouched but focuses on the parts that elicit the greatest response. Soon, she’s breathless and flushed all over, writhing up against him in search of more contact, running her nails over his back and sides with one hand while the other stays in his now thoroughly disheveled hair to guide his lips and press him closer where she wants more.

“You know, if you insist on making me your goddess, I should be above you,” she says eventually between heavy breaths, growing desperate.

“Since you are my goddess,” he says, moving before she has the chance to flip them over, “I should be on my knees.” He slides down so he’s kneeling on the ground, pulls her legs towards him so they’re half hanging off the bed, and puts his mouth to work on her inner thighs. She lets out a breathy moan.

“If your worship is a prayer to calm the seas,” Calanthe manages between labored breaths, “then you must know it’s having the opposite effect.”

“Oh?” He draws back slightly, tilts his head, feigning surprise. “Do you want me to stop, o great Calanthe, goddess of your seas and of my bed?”

“Don’t you dare,” she growls. “Just know you’re bringing on a dangerous storm.”

Eist smirks up at her, a familiar glint in his eyes that makes Calanthe burn and tremble in anticipation. “Oh, I know. I’m a foolish sailor who intends to drown,” he says, and dives in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave a comment to fuel my bullshit
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated but pls be kind, i have no experience having sex or being heterosexual


End file.
